The Bro Code
The Bro Code is a set of rules, seemingly started by Barney. A published version of the book, first shown in is now available in paperback and audiobook. The version was written by Barney Stinson with Matt Kuhn. The audiobook is voiced by Neil Patrick Harris, the actor who portrays Barney Stinson. History In the year 1776, and were having a drink in when Franklin accused Washington of "codpiece blocking" him. Washington remarked there was no rule against it and Franklin insisted that there should be. Barnabus Stinson stepped in and offered to write this collection of rules when Washington and Franklin each said they were too busy. The first article mentioned referred to the avoidance of eye contact during a "devil's threeway" (which is simultaneously seconded by Franklin and Washington). In Barney describes a different origin story for the Bro Code, which is where Broses establishes Article 1 of the Bro Code, "Bros before ho's". He also stated that it was brought to the New World in 1776 by "Christopher Bro-lumbus" who recited Article 62: "A bro who calls dibs first has dibs." Published version All of the above articles are mentioned in the published version, although most have different numbers. The book contains 150 articles, a glossary of terms, definition of a bro, history of the code, amendments, violations, and approved punishments. Many of the articles in the published version relate to issues in other episodes. Articles in other episodes The following articles deal with issues mentioned in other episodes. *Article 1 - Bros before ho's *Article 17 - The Chain of Screaming from *Article 19 - A Bro's sister from *Article 22, 134 - Using a woman as a Bro or wingman as in *Article 31 - A bro must always oblige to fulfill the actions of a double-dog dare. *Article 34 - Bros cannot make eye contact during a devil's three-way *Article 39 - (four days here) *Article 45 - Wearing jeans to a strip club, mentioned in *Article 62 - A bro that calls "dibs" first, has dibs from *Article 78 - Rackjacking from *Article 83 - The Platinum Rule from *Article 86 - the Hot/Crazy Scale from *Article 89 - (referred to as Article 87 above) also covers posing as out-of-towners as in *Article 104 - The mom of a bro is always off limits, unless she is a step-mom and she initiates it and/or is wearing one or more articles of leopard print clothing *Article 107 - No leaving a Bro hanging in **Also mentions the "Relapse Five" from **Also mentions the "Self Five" from **Also mentions that there are also many famous wingmen such as Goose from Top Gun, Chewbacca from Star Wars, Robin from Batman, and David Hammack. *Article 122 - Barney's Get Psyched Mix from *Article 140 - Lemon Law from *Article 159 - A Bro always likes the new profile picture of another bro. *Article 161 - Dating a Bro's EX: *Sometimes, the girl you are looking at was previously dating a Bro . . Well, what do you do then? The Bro Code has a scale that sets everything straight. Your good friend and she dated for 0 - 6 months + he dumped her = you don't wait, go ahead and date her 0 - 6 months + she dumped him = wait for at least 6 months 6 - 12 months + he dumped her = wait for at least 6 months 6 - 12 months + she dumped him = wait for a year and ask for permission + 1 year + he dumped her = wait for a year + 1 year + she dumped him = wait for a year and ask for permission So you have waited for the time you were required and now you need to ask for permission. The best time to ask for permission is when your friend is engaged in another relationship. If he has another girl on his hands, he isn't going to care much about. If he doesn't have another girl, well then there is a lot of stuff that you're going to face. He is probably going to say that it is okay and that he has moved on from her. He is lying. I don't think a guy ever moves on from a girl. He will always have feelings for her. Anyways, don't expect that friend of yours to talk to you for the next few weeks. It's just the way things go....you have to choose between the girl and the bro. I recommend the bros, unless the girl is about a 8 or higher on the 10 point scale. -Bro CODE *Amendment VII(the reader can write on the book)- A bro shall not have a weird moment with another bro's fiance. Category:Recurring Elements Category:Barney's theories Category:Books